<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suga Gets What He Needs by SpaceJammie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053858">Suga Gets What He Needs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJammie/pseuds/SpaceJammie'>SpaceJammie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This Is Where I Keep My Smutty Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Canon Compliant, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Domestic Fluff, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Fluff and Smut, Giving a massage is toptier relationship stuff, M/M, Massage, Post-Canon, Shower Sex, Smut, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, Top Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJammie/pseuds/SpaceJammie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga has a really long day at work. But Daichi knows how to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This Is Where I Keep My Smutty Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suga Gets What He Needs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suga was just getting home after a long day at work. The kids in his class had been less behaved than usual; he ended up using every last bit of his patience. He had also been up late the night before to prep the necessary packets for the crafts he had tried to have the children do; the activity turned out to be a spectacular failure. </p><p>And it was only Monday, to make things worse. He still had the rest of the week to get through. The thought of that made him want to crawl into bed and stay there for at least twenty-four hours. </p><p>He loved being a teacher; it was fulfilling and interesting. But it could also be exhausting. Especially on a day like this: </p><p>-He had broken up several fights.</p><p>-He had a pen leak ink onto his favorite shirt.</p><p>-One of his students threw up all over their desk at lunch.</p><p>-A fellow teacher had insinuated that he was not good at controlling a classroom, after one of his students ended up screaming dramatically over a spider on the wall.</p><p>-He had forgotten to bring his afternoon snack, which was essential for him to get through the later part of his day.</p><p>-He had dealt with several frantic parents who wanted to know every last detail of their child's day. There were six helicopter parents this year; that was much more than usual. </p><p>When Suga unlocked his apartment door and let himself inside, a lovely smell hit him; it was the aroma of ginger pork. That happened to be one of his favorite dishes, and Daichi knew that fact. He smiled as he slipped off his shoes and shrugged out of his coat, feeling a deep sense of appreciation for Daichi at that moment. </p><p>He had texted Daichi earlier, letting his longtime boyfriend know that it had been a hard day. Actually, he had sent at least ten texts that were full of venting and complaints. In response, Daichi had promised to cheer him up once he got home. It happened to be Daichi's day off; the man didn't work Sundays or Mondays. So he ended up with plenty of time to prepare the dinner that smelled so good. </p><p>With a slight spring in his step, Suga wandered into the kitchen; he went right up to where Daichi was standing in front of the stove. The man was wearing an apron over his sweatpants and shirt, giving a very relaxed and domestic look. Suga loved coming home to this side of Daichi; the man pulled off the comfy look in a surprisingly charming way. </p><p>Suga came up behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the man's waist; he let out a long, happy sigh once Daichi was in his embrace. "I'm home."</p><p>Daichi reached down and took one of Suga's hands, bringing it to his lips for a soft kiss. "Welcome home. You ready to be spoiled?"</p><p>Suga leaned his face against Daichi's shoulder and hummed. "Yes, please. It's been such a day." He breathed in the smell of Daichi's shirt, which smelled like a mix of laundry detergent, as well as the unique and appealing scent of the man himself. </p><p>Daichi turned the stove off and put the lid on so that the food would stay warm. Then he turned around and pulled Suga into a tight hug while kissing the side of his boyfriend's forehead and trailing down to his jawline. "What do you want first? Food, bath, or massage?"</p><p>"Food, please! I'm starving," Suga said as he leaned into Daichi's embrace and smiled at the feel of the gentle kisses on his skin. They tickled, and gave him goosebumps. </p><p>Daichi leaned in to kiss Suga's lips before letting him go. "Alright. Go wait at the table, I'll bring our plates over."</p><p>Suga let out a happy sigh as he reached down to pinch Daichi's butt. It was firmly muscular, and Suga loved to touch it; this was in no way a secret, because he grabbed it as often as he mentioned it, which was multiple times daily. After another pinch for good measure, he winked and turned around so he could head to the table. Daichi managed to playfully smack his butt before he was out of range, making him giggle and shake his hips a bit before he turned the corner. </p><p>The weight of the day already felt so much lighter just from being around Daichi. Being with the man made Suga's heart feel satisfied and gave him a sense of wholeness. It always did.</p><p>As they sat together and talked about whatever random topics came up, they played footsie under the table. And above the table, they were holding hands as they ate. The contact was very soothing. Being touched was Suga's main love language, and he was never left wanting for physical affection.</p><p>"I'll put the leftovers away while you go get the bath started," Daichi said with a grin as he stood up. </p><p>After stretching his arms over his head, Suga gave a playful smile. "I'm going to rinse off in the shower first. You know, if you spoil me too much, I'll get all rotten."</p><p>Daichi chuckled at that. "You're already a little rotten, but that's how I like you," he said as he dipped in to kiss Suga. Then he reached to start clearing the dirty plates off the table. </p><p>Suga grabbed the front of Daichi's shirt to hold the man in the kiss for a moment longer. Even after years, he couldn't get enough these sweet kisses. He gave Daichi's bottom lip a soft bite before releasing letting go. "Are you joining me in the shower?"</p><p>Daichi winked as he picked up the plates and went to walk back to the kitchen. "Of course. I'll meet you there."</p><p>Suga grinned as he got up from the table and walked to the bathroom. He ended up skipping along as he went; the food had done a lot to restore his mood. He was definitely the type of person who got extra grumpy when hungry. A well fed Suga was a happy Suga, after all. </p><p>Once he was in the bathroom, he slipped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower stall. It was right next to a large jacuzzi tub. That bathtub was a big part of why he and Daichi had chosen this apartment. It was the perfect size for a couple who wanted to relax together after a long day; there was no greater luxury than a relaxing soak. </p><p>Daichi came in while Suga was in the shower. The man stripped down and then stepped inside to join his boyfriend. He went to lather extra soap over Suga's back, massaging circles around the man's shoulder blades and down to his lower back; he used just the right amount of pressure. </p><p>Suga hummed happily and leaned his forehead and hands against the shower wall, melting under Daichi's touch. It felt amazing and he didn't want to move. Massages were the quickest way to turn him into putty, and Daichi was well aware of that fact.</p><p>Daichi chuckled. "I guess I'll start the massage now and finish it after we have a bath."</p><p>Suga moaned softly in response, reveling in the feeling of Daichi's fingers gliding over his skin and prodding his muscles. The man was excellent with his hands, getting all the sore spots worked and relaxing all the tensed muscles that he pressed into. </p><p>When the two of them had started dating right after high school, Suga was surprised by how often Daichi gave him massages. And he thought that his boyfriend would eventually give them less often as the relationship went on, just because it was hard to maintain that kind of care. </p><p>But Daichi never neglected Suga's need for physical touch, so the messages still came often. And Daichi always knew when Suga needed one. After almost ten years of dating, Daichi still put lots of effort and love into maintaining their physical connection. </p><p>After several minutes of the massaging, Daichi reached for the bottle of lube that was kept in the shower, then held it next to Suga's face so that he would be able to see it from where he was still leaning up against the wall. </p><p>"Want me to?"</p><p>Suga grinned and felt his cock twitch in anticipation. "Please do," he said as he went to spread his legs and press his ass towards Daichi. </p><p>Without any hesitation, Daichi put some lube on his fingers and reached down to rub circles around Suga's entrance. </p><p>Suga moaned appreciatively, then gasped slightly as Daichi pressed a finger inside; he clenched around it at first, but focused on relaxing so Daichi could move in further. Soon Daichi had one whole finger inside and was thrusting it in and out. </p><p>When Daichi's finger managed to brush against Suga's prostate, he clenched around the man's finger as pleasure jolted through him. He closed his eyes and pressed his ass harder against Daichi's hand, making great effort to relax so that Daichi could move easily again. </p><p>Then Daichi slid his finger in and out a few times, brushing against Suga's prostate repeatedly. At that point, Suga was fully hard and his cock was pulsing eagerly. </p><p><em>"More," </em> Suga whispered, pressing his flat palms against the shower wall so he had more leverage to push back into Daichi. He lifted one leg and rested his foot on a low shelf in the corner of the shower, trying to give better access. </p><p>Obediantly, Daichi went to slide in a second finger.</p><p>Suga's whole body tensed when Daichi tried twisting two fingers around inside of him. He panted slightly as he tried to relax again, succeeding after a few moments. Then Daichi started moving in and out with both fingers, and Suga pressed back against his hand desperately. </p><p>Suga let out a loud <em> 'h-ah,' </em>when Daichi found his prostate again and rubbed it with his finger tips. </p><p>Suga's cock was dripping with precum as a steady chain of moans and whimpers were escaping his lips. He had his forehead pressed against the wall of the shower, and his whole body was trembling from the steadily building pleasure.</p><p>Daichi leaned in and whispered into Suga's ear. <em> 'You want it?" </em></p><p>Suga nodded and pushed harder against Daichi's hand. He let out a little sound of disappointment when Daichi pulled his fingers out, missing the feeling of them being inside of him. He wanted to be filled. </p><p>Daichi slicked up his cock with lube and then spread Suga's cheeks so he could press his cock in between them. </p><p><em>"A-ah," </em>Suga gasped as Daichi pressed into him, stretching and filling him like he had so desperately wanted. He pressed his palms against the wall of the shower and arched his back while pushing his ass against Daichi's hips. He wanted Daichi in deeper, as deep as he could go.</p><p>Daichi pulled back, then pressed further in with a little more force. Suga let out a long moan when Daichi's hard cock made contact with his prostate. </p><p>Daichi held Suga's hips tightly so he could thrust in and out; he held them so hard that it was almost painful. But Suga liked it. And he liked the feeling of Daichi's cock inside of him. He glanced back over his shoulder at Daichi, and their eyes met.</p><p>Without breaking eye contact, Daichi pulled out and slammed back in; he moaned at the same time as a Suga, their voices harmonizing in a sensual way. </p><p><em>"Fuck, Daichi. Fuck me," </em> Suga begged as he felt his cock aching for release. He didn't reach down to touch it, though; he didn't want to be done yet. </p><p>Daichi pressed his forehead against Suga's back as he tilted his hips for a better angle, then thrust into Suga repeatedly. </p><p>Suga let out a series of moans as Daichi's cock slid against his prostate over, and over, and over.</p><p>When Daichi reached down to spread Suga's cheeks apart for deeper access, Suga finally allowed himself to reach for his own cock. The water from the shower provided just enough lubrication as he stroked himself at a pace that matched Daichi's thrusts. </p><p>Suga could feel his legs starting to shake, both from his pleasure and from the strain of standing at an odd angle to allow access to himself. He was getting close. Daichi was too, based on the groans and gasps that he was making. </p><p>When his release finally washed over him, Suga's whole body tensed up and shivered. His eyes rolled back as he bit hard at his lower lip. He could feel Daichi shuddering behind him, likely at his climax as well. </p><p>After a moment, Daichi pulled out and wrapped his arms around Suga, which was actually quite necessary. Suga's legs gave out a bit as he sagged back into Daichi's arms. </p><p>"My legs are jello," Suga mumbled as he tried to catch his breath. </p><p>"Mine too," Daichi said with a chuckle as he held Suga up. "It's nothing that a long soak in the tub won't fix, though."</p><p>Suga closed his eyes and hummed in agreement as he enjoyed the feeling of Daichi holding him. He felt completely relaxed and happy. Daichi always did know just what he needed.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I always end up writing smut when I have writers block for other stuff I'm working on. Idk why.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>